Tail of the crescent moon
by Suga227
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Temco Koei Corporations. This is a story about a girl who finds love from a unlikely person. This story will contain death, violence, strong language and sexual humor.
1. Chapter 1

Training with the solders is such a drag. None of the are as good as me. My mother would be giving me a disapproving look as I take down fighter after fighter if she saw what I was doing now. Lord Ujiyasu who was just getting up from one of his many daytime naps just nods at me

"Not bad lad. Good bad not great." Ujiyasu says with a bit of pride

"I"m the best the Hojo has to offer. I bet I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back" I yell back at him.

I see a smile on his face " You think you're the best in the army eh. I don't think so" He says

"I am the best. There is no body in the army better than me" I tell him.

"Okay then be ready to train tomorrow and we shall see" Ujiyasu tell me as if the perfect plan just popped up in his head.

"My lord the Takeda forces are at the gates. Hurry and greet them." one of the servants said

The Hojo are currently at war with the Uesugi and Lord Ujiyasu as cowardly as ever call on Shingen Takeda for aid. The Takeda are famous for the massive army and legendary calvary unit led by Yukimura Sanada. Who has come himself to aid us. Not that I think we need their help I just curious to see what they can do.

By the time I change and reach the main keep of the castle I see Ujiyasu speaking to a handsome young man with an even younger girl by his side. This guy is gorgeous I mean look at his face. He must be the strategist. No way a guy as great looking as that takes to the battlefield. Just when my personal fantasy was getting good I'm brought back down to earth when lord Ujiyasu calls me

"Hey boy are you going to stand there all day or come here and introduce yourself to our guests." Ujiyasu says

"Oh sorry" I say walking over to them. " Hello my name is Kaihime. Most just call me Kai. It is nice to meet you. I say bowing gracefully.

" Hello my name is Yukimura. It is a pleasure to meet you" The young man says

No way this is the mighy Yukimura Sanada. He is so good-looking. I was expecting a battle hardened old man like Ujiyasu. This must be a joke. Once again I'm brought back to the real world by Ujiyasu.

"Come now lad you can't be that shocked" He says holding back a laugh

" I get this a lot when people first meet me. It's not the first time this has happened." Yukimura says

" No I'm not shocked. My mind is just on the upcoming battle that's all" I say trying not to look air headed. I hear the girl next to Yukimura snicker as I finish my comment. " And who is this lord Yukimura" I say

"Oh where are my manners. This is my kunoichi." Yukimura says She just sticks her tongue at me

"Well that's enough for now. Ujimasa take our guests to the quarters for the night. They must be so tired from the journey. Ujiyasu says

" Well I look forward to seeing what you can do tomorrow Lady Kai" Yukimura says before leaving.

Now I know I can't lose not in front of him

The next day

I nearly jump out of my bed with excitement ready to start the day.

" I get to show Yukimura why I'm the best in the Hojo." I thought

As the servants prepare the training grounds I see Ujiyasu lay down on the grass. Yukimura takes a seat in next to Ujimasa with his kunoichi next to him. I walk towards the center facing Ujiyasu ready to face any challenger.

"Yukimura you say the girl with you is a ninja yes?" Ujiyasu says

"Yes she is" Yukimura states back at him

Great this couldn't be getting any better than this. Not only do I get to show Yukimura what I can do but, I get to put that girl in her place. I love my life.

"That is perfect I've wanted to see what Kai does aganist a ninja" Ujiyasu saying music to my ears.

"Okay then I will face this big sweaty ape of a woman." The kunoichi says

"Oh yeah you bat faced chipmunk sounding rat" I spat back at her

"My lord the Uesugi are on their way to the castle" a solder says " They have already broken through on garrison. There making camp north of the castle"

"Put your little spat aside kids. We have to prepare for battle" Ujiyasu says getting up. " Be camp ready to fight within two hours"

At Hojo camp an hour later

"Okay I need the main force to meet Kenshin as he comes. I want the Takeda to cut off the supply line and reinforcements." Ujiyasu barking out orders to the men "Kai do as you please."

As the battle starts things are going pretty well for us. Yukmura successfully cut the supply line of the Uesugi and forced Kanetsugu Naoe to withdraw from the battle. Yet our main force can only keep Kenshin at bay for so long. We are pushing him back but can seem to advance our units forward.

" I'm moving to aid the main force" Yukimura said riding off.

"Report Uesugi reinforcements will be coming from the eastern keep within the hour" a Takeda general says

Now is my time to shine

"I will cut of the reinforcements" I tell him while moving in the direction of the keep

I get there as fast as I could only to notice the the keep is completely empty. No Uesugi flags or signs of that they were anywhere near hear. That can't be right.

"Am I at the wrong keep" I said out loud

"No your right where we want you" a voice said

"Who's there" I said turning to where the voice came from only to be hit with a dart in my arm.

Enemy ninjas drop down and circle around me. The dart that hit me got me feeling drowsy. As my vision starts to become blurry I take down as many as I can but, there is way too many for me to fight all by myself. As I'm about to pass out I hear a familiar voice.

**"Let's play a game. It's called "evisceration". Would you like to know the rules." The voice said.**


	2. Chapter 2

My head is killing me. That dart must have took a lot out of me. My vision is a bit blurry but, I'm starting to realize that this is the keep that I fought the ninja in or Odawara castle. I'm in what appears to be a small house. Also I'm not in my normal clothes. I'm wearing robes and my right arm is banged up. However my sword is nearby so I'm not completely helpless. My chain of thought is broken when I hear footsteps. I think there coming to my room. I try to reach for my sword but, as soon as I got to it a hand grabs my wrist.

"That would not be a wise decision." my kidnapper says

I try to shake loose but the grip only tightens on my wrist.

"Let me go." I demanded. Only to be brought face to face with my kidnapper.

"Kotaro what are you doing here?" I say in surprise to realize he is my kidnapper. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"I wanted you for my own personal pleasure" He told me with lust in his eyes. "Here no one with no one with bother us."

"Kotaro..." is all I manage to say while trying to hide my blushing face.

"Just kidding" he says laughing at flustered appearance. He comes closer and lowers himself so we are face to face. "You have been out for almost day" Kotaro tells me with never-changing the serious expression on his face.

"Judging from the dumbfounded look upon for face. I guess you have no idea I'm talking about. So why don't enlighten you about how you got here." Kotaro say to me almost look Ujiyasu would.

So after I passed out from the dart. Kotaro came to rescue me. He made quick work of the enemy ninja. However one to my limp body and tried to escape to Echigo the land the Uesugi now own. Kotaro killed him and brought me to this small house to treat my wounds. This house is abandoned yet still in pretty good condition. After he treated me a band of heavy thunderstorms came in that made the land temporarily impassable my horseback and Kotaro can't teleport me there so we are for the time being stuck here.

"Kotaro thank you for saving me" I tell him bowing my head in gratitude. "But if you don't mind me asked why did you save me? I never really trusted Kotaro. He never followed orders our strategist Soshun gave and always did his own thing on the battlefield. He only talks orders from Ujiyasu himself and he rarely tells him to do anything. I have heard rumors that Kotaro loyalty to the Hojo was from a pact he made with Ujiyasu. Others say it was because demons brought him to the Hojo to curse us. I just wanted to know his true intentions

Kotaro puts a hand on my head "Ujiyasu would be sad if you died and I admit having you around does make life less boring." He says with a smile.

Just then one of the fuma ninja appears

"Lord Kotaro the Takeda forces have returned to Kai safely." the ninja said

Kotaro waved the ninja off. The battle

"Kotaro did we win the battle against the Uesugi?" I ask a bit concerned

"The Hojo are still standing because Kenshin retreated" Kotaro told me

I knew Kenshin was a coward at heart. I wonder how he ever got the nickname Dragon of Echigo anyway.

"So how come he ran away with his tail between his legs?" I ask "Did he run out of wine to drink"

"Shingen Takeda died yesterday afternoon" Kotaro bluntly stated

Those words shook me up a bit.

"When word reached both camps Ujiyasu and Kenshin agreed to put their battle on hold for the moment so the can properly pay respects and mourn the fallen Tiger of Kai." Kotaro continued. "The Takeda forces aiding us in the battle quickly returned home."

So Yukimura left before I could see him off. I spent the rest of the day deep in thought. Although my time with Kotaro was kind of nice. He was not at all like a pictured him being. After another day in the house. The rain had let up and the roads began to get better and we returned to Odawara castle.

Several Months later

Outside of our lands things have gotten chaotic. After Shingen's death Nobunaga Oda immediately started taking lands one right after another. All those who didn't surrender were to him were killed. Even his own brother-in-law Nagamasa Azai was killed by Nobunaga. Still lord Ujiyasu and Kotaro remain unafraid of the person who now got the nickname Demon King. I on the other hand dread the day his army marches on Odawara.

For the most part nobody tried a siege on Odawara. But to keep the solders from getting rusty we have had small battles with the Kuroda clan east of us.

"Hey lad get Kotaro for me." Ujiyasu says. "I need him to be present for the war council."

Now that I think about it I never really entered Kotaro chambers in Odawara. Actually I tried to stay away from it. It always feels like the air is different around his personal chambers. Like entering another dimension or something like that.

As I get close to his room I hear crying. The closer I get to his room it gets louder.

"Could it be Kotaro crying?" I thought

I always believed he didn't have tears. He always rants about chaos and death. There is no way there is a heart somewhere I the person that fights in battle just for the trill of it. I get those thoughts out of my head and call for him

"Kotaro you are needed in the main keep" I yell

Kotaro comes out of his room and makes his way upstairs. I notice his room his open. I look around to see the his room looks normal. As I tried to find anything strange hear something caught my attention. I see a note on the ground it looks old. I pick it up and I read it.

(What the note said)

Son I know someday you will get this. Please try to understand that I'm not leaving you behind because I don't love you but, it's because there it something I need to do and I have to do it alone. I must finish your fathers work. There are things in this life worth dying for and I fear I may lose my life in this attempt. So I may never see you again. You maybe to young to understand this now but someday I hope you will find the strength to forgive me. I love you son. Always and forever.

"Lad Kotaro will kill you if he found out you were in his room." Ujiyasu said as I finish the note.

"Was this note from Kotaro's mother?" I ask

"It was." Ujiyasu said

"What happened to her?" I ask

**"This is a conversation that needs to be done elsewhere." Ujiyasu said walking me upstairs**


	3. Winds of the past

As we begin with the war council I cannot get the note out of my head.

"Why did Kotaro's mom leave him?" I thought to myself.

Every now and again I would stare at Kotaro. He was always surrounded in mystery. Maybe now I could get some answers. Like usual I'm snapped out of my trance by lord Ujiyasu.

"Lad do you agree with my Ujimasa's plan" Ujiyasu asks me.

"I'm sorry can you repeat the plan one more time?" I reply trying my best not to look like an air head.

"According to reports Nobunaga will let the Takeda live if Katsuyori commits seppuku and his head is presented to Nobunaga as a gift." Kotaro tells me as bluntly as ever.

"Okay so the Takeda will be without a lord so what." I say

"If he has any honor left he will agree after the devastating defeat at Nagashino" Ujiyasu puts in.

"So what does this have to do will the plan" I say getting bored from the build up

"Masayuki Sanada will try to take power away from the Takeda clan after that." Kotaro continues. "Ujimasa wants us to send him a messenger asking for an asking for an alliance.

"Oh I see and I agree that is a great plan" I tell Ujimasa

"Now that it's settled" Ujiyasu says. "Kotaro will leave for the lands for the Takada as soon as possible isn't the right."

"As you wish." Kotaro told Ujiyasu before heading out of the keep.

"Meeting adjurned" Ujiyasu shouts.

As everyone bows before leaving as I remained behind.

"I thought they never leave." Ujiyasu says with a big sigh "Now what was I supposed to tell you"

"What happened to Kotaro's mother" I say ready for answers.

"Oh yeah." Ujiyasu saying before starting with the story "I guess I should start from the beginning.

(Story is being told from Ujiyasu's perspective)

Sayo was her name. She was as beautiful as she was deadly. I would have married her if I didn't fear she my kill me in my sleep. Zaji was his father. He was one of my closest friends. The sash and scarf Kotaro wears are his father's. Zaji died before Kotaro was born.

"Promise me you will watch over my son Ujiyasu" Zaji pleaded in his dying breath reaching his hand to me.

"I will Zaji." I assured him clutch his hand. "I will treat him as my own."

Kotaro birth name was Kazama. His mother tried her best to raise him alone. Kazama was shunned by the village and treated badly. They called him a monster,threw rocks at and destroy their crops before harvest. I helped out as much as I could but, the situation grew worse by the day. So when Kazama was only five Sayo took off. Leaving the note behind. Young kazama was devastated to say the least. He made it his goal in life to find her. So he joined the Fuma ninja clan and training rigorously while finding any leads own her whereabouts.

Eventually a was able to track to the Hitachi province where she dying slowly of illness. I was with him for the journey. He found her in a small hut. When Kazama told the dying Sayo in her last moments that he was her son. I will never forget her reaction.

"Come closer my son." Sayo to him and he did. Only to be slapped in the face. "You should have died when I left you."

"Mother what are you saying." Kazama cried out. "I love you and came all this way to find you."

"I'm dying because of you and now you dare stand in presence after I left you." Sayo said to her son with fury in her eyes "You are a demon and Bedlam for the suffering you put me through.

"I hate you." Sayo continued "I will bring death to all who love you."

"I would rather cease to exist in soul then to be judged when I die and see you hell." Sayo finished spitting blood in Kazama's face before dying.

"Kazama..." He put a hand up to slience me.

He rubbed his mother's blood across his face and ran off. I didn't see him for weeks before he returned to Odawara. Where face paint and make up all across his body. Trying his red her into unique braids. Calling himself Kotaro Fuma. Meaning wind demon.

(End flashback)

I burst into tears hearing the story. It was the saddest thing I have ever heard.

"Kotaro wanted to become the monster most already thought he was." Ujiyasu said. "He was a very complex case. Like an anthill the deeper you dig, the more tunnels you find and inside each is a creäture ready to bite. Layer upon layer over talks of chaotic facades, contradicting desires and intensely board obsessions."

"But underneath it all I belive you will find a simply man with a wounded dream and broken heart." Ujiyasu tells me

A few days later

The Hojo and Sanada are allies. So I see him and her ninja stalker a lot more now. Yet I feel less focused on his acknowledgement of me then Kotaro's.

"I want him to care about me and maybe..." my thoughts are broken by the kunoichi bumping in to me.

"Watch were you going ape." She says pinching her nose. "Eww you stink"

"Hey I was just coming back from training." I retort proudly "I work hard"

"We pretty girls can work just as hard and still look beautiful" The kunoichi tells me.

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder." A voice says behind me.

To our mutual surprise it's Kotaro. The kunoichi runs off not wanted to be anywhere near Kotaro.

"Beauty is everlasting from a tree even to a girl who finds herself at home on the battlefield." Kotaro says "Isn't that right Kai"

He never calls me by my name. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks.

"I guess so." Is all I manged to say.

I rushed to my chambers to spend the rest of the day alone. Only to be plagued with a nightmare. I'm outside of a castle unknown kneeling over Kotaro dead body shoot full of arrows.

**"Those who love a demon will know darkness"**


	4. Chaos in Odawara

One year later

Nobunaga Oda's rise to power was almost as quick as his demise. He was killed at Honno-ji temple by his retainer Mitsuhide Akechi. Mitsuhide was aided by friend and ally Motochika Chosokabe. Both Motochika and Mitsuhide were killed by Hideyoshi Hashiba one month later at Yamasaki. Hideyoshi wasted no time eliminating all rivals for the right to become Nobunaga's sucessior. He then defeated army after army until he was the most powerful Damiyo in Japan. After gaining imperial power he took the name of Hideyoshi Toyotomi and built a castle in Osaka. Once the Shimazu clan surrendered the lands of Kyushu only the Date clan and the Hojo remained. The Toyotomi have called all the clans under it's rule to make camp outside of Odawara castle. The Tokugawa, Sanada, Uesugi, Shimazu, Tachibana, Mori and Chosokabe clans have answered the call.

Now to talk about my life. I find myself having reoccurring nightmares about Kotaro. It's like I'm foreseeing his death. The thought of Kotaro dying sends shivers down my spine. To make matters worse Lord Ujiyasu has taken ill and remains in bed. We the mighty Hojo have remained in power for as long as I can remember. Now it seems our days are numbered. On top of all this Hideyoshi has personally requested I come to his camp for negotiation.

"You should go." Kotaro tells me leaning against the wall.

"I can't go." I plead to him.

"Go" Ujiyasu says trying to sit up.

"Fine I'll go." I surrendered

Kotaro motions for me to leave so he can talk to Ujiyasu privately. I follow Kotaro's wish and leave. I close to door behind me.

"Why would they make me do this?" I thought

I leave to grounds of the Hojo to meet Yukimura and his kunoichi. Both of them his stern looks on their faces.

"Follow me to lord Hideyoshi's camp." Yukimura tells me.

He whispers something to the kunoichi and she hurries off. After riding of a moment we reach the Toyotomi camp. Yukimura dismounts and help me off my horse. We walk to a tent. Yukimura opens it and motions for me to enter. I do so and find Hideyoshi waiting for me. He's shorter then I thought he'd be. He really does resemble a monkey. His robes are golden with many decorations. I heard he lives a very lavish lifestyle.

"Glad you could accept my invitation Lady Kai." Hideyoshi said

I simply bow my head.

"You are much more beautiful in person." He tells me.

"Thank you." I said holding back a blush.

Hideyoshi does a backflip in excitement. He really is a monkey.

"Lady Kai join the Toyotomi and I promise you will be treated will the love a women like yourself deserves." Hideyoshi tells me.

"I'm sorry I must reuse" I tell him

"Whatever you want you can have it." Hideyoshi says

"Aren't you married?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"What Nene doesn't know won't hurt her." Hideyoshi said with a grin that give my shivers. "What is it you wish?"

"My only wish is to serve the Hojo." I say

He grips me by my shoulders and slams me against a tree. He locks eyes with me and I see the fury in his eyes. Then he calms down.

"Is that so?" Hideyoshi asks

"As long as there is one Hojo alive I will never join you." I tell him unwavering.

"Then every Hojo will die and you have one to blame but yourself for their deaths." Hideyoshi says

He can be really scary when he wants to be. The look Hideyoshi is giving me reminds me of Nobunaga.

"I will have you and I will have you now." Hideyoshi says

As he moves in to kiss me a kunai gets in between us. I look in the direction the kunai was thrown from to see Kotaro. Hideyoshi separates from me and Koatro shields me from Hideyoshi.

"How bout we play a game monkey." Kotaro says "Loser forfeits his head."

"Aren't you a little tall to be a ninja" Hideyoshi questioned. "There are more fitting jobs for oafs like yourself. Beasts of burden, for example"

"Says the man to puny to be a ruler." Kotaro states "I will bury you in bedlam. Then see where your learning gets you."

Hideyoshi reaches for his staff and attacks Kotaro. Kotaro evades all of Hideyoshi's attacks. Kotaro then disarms Hideyoshi off his staff and Hideyoshi falls to his kness pleading for his life. Kotaro raises his arm to deal a fatal blow only to be stabed in both sides by Yukimura's kunoichi and Nene. Hideyoshi then gets up with smile.

"Did you really think it would be that easy." Hideyoshi says

I just watched this all unfold around me. I screamed at my body to move but, it just stayed in place. I watch as the two kunochi's hold Kotaro down and Hideyoshi get face to face with him. Hideyoshi slapped him.

"I know Ujiyasu is dying to him to surrender." Hideyoshi tells Kotaro

"Sure, I'll ask him when I give him your head you can hear his answer for yourself" Kotaro replied "Fire in the hole"

Then the ground to shake and a series of explosions happened across the camp. Out of nowhere this muscular guy appears. Striking an extremely over the top pose.

"Goemon Ishikawa king of thieves at your service." He says

Hideyoshi makes his escape from the camp that has no been set ablaze. Kotaro then breaks free of the Kunoichi's grip and rushes over to me.

"We have to go now." Kotaro says

All I do is sit there and give him blank look. It's like I can hear him but, I can't repond. My body still refuses answer my commands.

"Odawara is falling to the Toyotomi" Kotaro yells at me. "We have to go."

Then I rise up, grab a nearby sword and the three of us hurry to Odawara. I see the castle is coming apart.

"Goemon secure an escape route." Kotaro says "Save anybody you can and take then to Imasho village."

Then me and Kotaro fight our way to the main keep. Only to find the bloodied corpse of Ujiyasu laying there and a ninja with a bloody sickle standing over him.

"Fuma you are too late." the ninja says

"Hanzo that was unnessasary" Kotaro flatly states

"My masters orders" Hanzo replied

"He was dying already and you knew he have mere days before he passed." Kotaro yelled "You will pay."

"No we will not fight here" Hanzo said rasing his hand. "If you truly wish to settle this meet me at the site of the Ikko-Ikki temple of Hongan-ji or better said Osaka castle."

"Agreed" Kotaro told him

I couldn't belive what I heard. It's like my nightmares are coming true. Kotaro going to Osaka castle. If my dreams are correct Kotaro will meet his death at that castle.

"When the moon is full and the tide shifts we will finish this." Hanzo said before fading away.

Kotaro brought me to safety as Odawara castle was taken by the Toyotomi.

**The die has been cast**


End file.
